


Wake Up Call

by DeathByTitanium



Series: Nessian Smut Archive [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByTitanium/pseuds/DeathByTitanium
Summary: She turned in Cassian arms, sliding closer to him, molding her body to his. Her hand traveled up his bare chest, to the nape of his neck, she lifted her leg to cover his, rubbing suggestively. “Cass,” she moaned onto his jaw, leaving a kiss right where she knew he liked it. She moved her hips into his.“Mmm…” he mumbled, his wings that were settled on the bed twitching as he stirred awake, “What sweetheart?”“Cass… I’m so horny.” she moaned, onto his neck this time.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> It was Milly's (@rowanismybae's) fault.

 

Nesta startled awake. She didn’t even remember what she had been dreaming about but… gods was she wet, the scent of her arousal surrounded her, her body tingled to be touched. The strong arms that were wrapped her around seemed to burn her.

She turned in Cassian arms, sliding closer to him, molding her body to his. Her hand traveled up his bare chest, to the nape of his neck, she lifted her leg to cover his, rubbing suggestively. “Cass,” she moaned onto his jaw, leaving a kiss right where she knew he liked it. She moved her hips into his.

“Mmm…” he mumbled, his wings that were settled on the bed twitching as he stirred awake, “What sweetheart?”

“Cass… I’m so horny.” she moaned, onto his neck this time.

He opened his eyes at that, hunger already burning in his gaze. His hands starting to rove her body, his nostrils flaring as he took in her scent. “Tell me what to do.” he whispered.

She bit her lip at that, trying to contain her smile. She knew what that meant, they had done it before. That would be the last demand he would make. “Rub my clit.” She whispered onto his skin.

He smiled as his hand traced the path down her body, between her legs, his wings unfurling and encircling them both.

She closed her eyes as his calloused hand scraped her intimate skin, down to her slit, a finger finally finding the little bundle of nerves she had asked him to attend to. “Like that?” He asked as he teased her lightly.

“You know better,” she growled.

He chuckled, starting to actually rub, the rougher circles he knew she liked. She mumbled her approval. “Kiss my neck.” she demanded. He bit her neck before he started kissing so she pulled his hair and lifted his head so he’d look at her, “You’re being very noncompliant today,” he just smirked. She pulled his hair again, “Did I say you could stop?” he started rubbing again, “Good. Don’t stop. Kiss my neck, only bite if I tell you to.”

He started kissing, like a good boy, only kissing, tending to the place he had bitten. He worked her until her breath was coming hard, “Kiss me,” she sighed.

“I am,” he teased, continuing his kisses to her neck.

She pulled his hair again, “Kiss me.” she growled when he met her eyes. “Kiss me.” she said before she bit his bottom lip, hard enough to have him growl at the feel.

She pulled him to her so their lips collided into a rough kiss. Really rough, bruising.

She gasped as he rubbed her in just the right way. She took his head by his hair again, starting to pull him down. “Eat me out.” She ordered.

“You want me to kiss you all the way down or just go for it?” He mumbled with a smile.

“Just do what you're told and don't question me.”

He kissed her between her breasts, prompting her to pull his hair again, “Suck my nipples.” He lifted his eyebrows to ask something, “Quiet,” she said before he could open his smart mouth, “One at a time. And put that other big hand of yours to good use on the one that isn't being properly treated.”

He smiled, “Yes, ma’am.” his head ducked to her breast, the hand that wasn’t in between her legs went to her other breast, starting a hard rough massage, pinching her nipple, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb. She cried out when he bit her, mouth going to the other breast, hand roving her body before it cupped the breast he had been working.

She pulled his hair again, pulling him down, “Eat me out. Now.”

He looked her in the eyes, all joking gone. He was officially in the game now. Cassian ducked his head under their light sheet, the outline of his big body descending hers until she saw him duck down and felt his tongue on her, followed by him sucking her clit roughly enough to have her crying out.

“That’s it,” she moaned, “Just like that.” She started moving her hips to the rhythm he was setting. “Put one finger in me.” She ordered, moving her foot over his back, careful of the wings that took up so much space. He did as he was told, as roughly as he was doing everything and thrust into her again and again.

“One more finger and make me come, just like that.” She panted, “Just like that, Cass.” Her hands tangled into his long soft hair as she felt herself tightening around him as he sucked her clit and thrust his fingers into her.

When she finally came she moaned his name, feeling almost desperate as she shattered on his rough motions. When she was able to breathe again she smiled, waking up was so very worth it, for this. He crawled back up to her, smile in place.

And for what came next.

“Fuck me.” She commanded. Gods she loved this, commanding the Commander himself, seeing the man that gave the orders to all the big, tough soldiers of the Night Court following his tiny mate’s orders exactly, waiting on her every whim ready to please her in any way she wanted.

“Tell me how, love. Tell me just how to fuck you, Nesta,” he groaned.

“Get on top of me and fuck me hard.” She pulled him to her, spreading her legs wide so he could settle on top of her… inside her.

In a few quick and efficient moves he was on top of her, his wings flaring wide as settled between her legs, his big cock rubbing over her wet slit and just as she was growling for him to just do it already he thrusted into her swiftly and with so much force he had her hitting her head on the headboard.

He offered her a sheepish smile before adjusting pillows as a cushion. They shared a small laugh, as he ducked to kiss her gently, a quiet apology for the small mishap. She held him to her, deepening the kiss until they again found the rhythm she was after, rougher, faster, and soon they were both moving as desperately as they had started.

The pillows proved useful as he lifted himself slightly, changing the angle, the force. Her head hit the pillow again and again as he complied to her earlier demand. “Don’t stop,” she panted, “Don’t stop until I tell you to,”

He just nodded, groaning as he felt her tighten around him. Another hard thrust had her screaming in orgasm, blinded in the pleasure of his unrelenting hard thrust. Her body convulsed as he went on, the pleasure of the moments stacking until she couldn’t breathe. She came again, gasping his name as she tried her to catch her breath.

“Don’t come.” she panted, “Stop but don’t come.”

His eyes widened, gasping as he quickly withdrew from her, shuddering in restraint as he lay back onto the bed. His erection was pulsing visibly when she looked down at him. Her hands went to his chest, running towards his abs, he looked at her, eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out what she was thinking.

She smiled at the suspicion, biting her lip suggestively she said, “I’m gonna ride you,”

He groaned as she swung her leg over his hip to straddle him, “What?” she asked with a smile, already starting to grind on him.

His hands started massaging her thighs as he looked up at her, a look of desperation settling on his handsome face, “I know it’s gonna feel so good, Nes, and I already want to come. And you have that cute look on your face that means you want to torture me…”

Her smile widened as she adjusted them both and slowly sank onto him making him moan so loud she felt the vibration tingle all over her body, “Dear Mother and Cauldron both, Nesta, you’re going to kill me.”

She leaned down, pressing a little kiss to his lips and murmured, “Just you wait.”

She sat up and started moving, a steady hard grind that had them both crying out. He looked pained as one of his hands went to her waist and the other to her breast, he was cursing quietly in Illyrian as she continued, and the sound of him speaking that beautiful language, the language he reserved for moments like these, when he couldn’t think beyond the moment.

“Tell me how much you love me.” Nesta demanded.

“So much, Nes,” he groaned, “I love you so much, sweetheart. So fucking much.” He barked out a curse, his hips punching up, hitting her almost violently, spurring another orgasm from her.

For both of them.

Once she came back down, she pouted at him, looking up from her place on his chest, “You came.”

He snorted, “I’m not even slightly sorry.”

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she settled back onto him, “You’ll pay for it later.”

He chuckled quietly, “Looking forward to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you liked it. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
